Pieces of them
by dreamexzy
Summary: Percy have a great life and of course it have to be ruined. His wife cheated on him and they were immortal he took of running from the demigod life with his children and sister. But he was called once again to save the world a quest without prophecy the seven and their children to search through tartarus for the big three weapons that is gone. image arent mine full sum inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl and Rick is a man enough prove right?**

**NO ONE POV (sort of)**

**Prologue**

"Daddy" a 5 year old girl said with her huge sea green eyes and black hair cascade to her waist. Perseus Jackson picks up her daughter "what is it seashell?" he asked "Luke said that the sharks are evil" his daughter said Percy chuckled.

"Are they?" Percy asked his daughter "no they're very nice to me daddy they called me princess" Percy shook his head while chuckling "well tell Luke that" Percy said to his daughter. "Okay daddy" Percy put his daughter down and saw as she skipping happily towards the kitchen.

"You know for a father your not bad" A familiar voice said

Percy looked back and saw his sister Adrienne. Percy grinned "thanks I guess" "no prob bro" Adrienne said while sitting beside him.

"You know that you promise to be back if Gaea and Kronos is rising right?" Adrienne asked her brother.

"Yes"

"You better be prepare because both of them are stirring"

"Both?" Percy asked Adrienne pursed her lips "just be prepared" Adrianne said she stood up and left then the door bell rang.

"Daddy" Percy's daughter said Percy stood up and walked towards the front door.

"What is it Seashell?" asked Percy "there's a girl who looked like Luke on the front door."

Percy looked shocked he opened the door and saw the ghost of his pats the one who broke his heart the one who chased him away.

"Annabeth."

"Percy thank gods" Annabeth said trying to hugged him but Percy took a step back Annabeth looked hurt.

"What are you doing here?" Percy yelled.

"I wanted to see my children" Annabeth stated tears welled up on her eyes.

Percy snorted "go away we don't need you to ruined our lives when you kissed _him_!" Percy yelled.

"look I'm sorry but I need to see them" Annabeth yelled too.

"ask them"

"I'm sorry?"

"ask them for your forgiveness"

"you're serious?"

"yes" Percy said sternly

Then a girl who looked like mini Percy came out with a boy who looked like 6 with curly blonde hair and sea green eyes.

"who's this?" Luke sneered looking at Annabeth was shocked when her son doesn't recognized her.

"Children this is your mother" Percy said

"We don't want you here" Luke said his eyes were like hurricane Annabeth cried "please" Annabeth plead.

"lets go" Luke said while dragging his sister inside the house.

"Annabeth for the last time go!" Percy said Annabeth then ran away from the house.

**AN/ Sighed sorry it so short but I wanted to know did you like it? Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/First of all it will be **_**PERCABETH**_** and Annabeth had a pretty good reason and I'm not a sheep thank you very much yes I know this story has been made million different way but u tried to make it different though and btw a little bit OOC on character. I'm sorry it took a while but I was pretty occupied with school and stuff.**

**Levana: Dreamexzy doesn't own PJATO or HOO she just own a bunch of important OC**

Chapter 1: Washing it all away

**NO ONE POV (10 years later) Children POV**

I

its been 1 year since she stayed at camp.

1 year since she saw her friends.

And 1 year since she saw Alexander Damien Grace and Simon Archimedes Valdez her very best friend.

She growled at the ceiling of cabin 3 she was bored out of her mind. Luke was with those smart Athena's child since he was claimed by Athena and he got a quest 1 year ago yeah he's famous. Levana and her mother have grown quite a relationship. Levana hate her more than anything in the world.

She got up from the top bunk and ran towads the arena where she can killed some dummy.

She slahed the dummy angrily with unbalanced sword that makes her more dangerous. All the demigods who saw her stand back not wanting to get slash like the dummy.

"Levana?" a familiar sound said Levana turn around to quickly she fell right on her face. She looked up and saw the familiar brown hair and sky blue eyes. This was Alexander Damien Grace Levana's best friend.

Alex chuckled while sticking his hands out of his pockets to help Levana. Levana growled and ignored Alex's hand and stand up by herself. While Alex kept chuckling he put back his hand on his pocket.

"I can stand up myself" Levana said Alex shrugged his shoulder still laughing "yeah whatever hot head" Alex said. "I miss you" Alex said while hugging Levana "woah the famous Alexander Damien Grace miss the misses hothead Levana?" Levana teased. Alex scowled "I hate you" Alex said Levana laugh while broking the hug.

"I get that a lot" Levana replied and both demigods laughed while the other in the arena looked at them funny. "Lets get out of here" Levana said "Agreed."

"So where's Mikayla?" Levana asked Mikayla was Alex's girlfriend that was the daughter of Hebe goddess of youth. Alex shrugged "I broke up with her" Levana stopped at her tracks Alex followed.

"You what?!" Levana shrieked "you heard me L" Alex said and continued walking "wait up!" Levana screamed and ran after Alex. "Why?" Levana asked completely bewildered "she's not the one for me" Alex replied. "that's it then" Levana said Alex nodded "that's it" then complete silence.

"Alex" Levana said after the awkward silence they were walking towards the dining pavilion for lunch. "Hmmm?" Alex replied.

"I kept thinking."

"about?"

"I had a dream" Levana said Alex stopped on his track for the 2nd time Alex looked at Levana in the eyes Sky blue met Sea green. "what is it?" Alex asked softly "i…" Levana started but was cut off by another familiar voice.

"GUYSSSS…." Simon Archimedes Valdez has arrived he has Calypso's hair and Leo's eyes. He was wearing a CHB t-shirt with jeans and white sneakers while Alex's wear CHB t-shirt with jeans and black and white converse.

Simon reached both of his friends Levana smiled while Alex sneered secretly. Simon hugged Levana and Alex glared at him. This rivalry started when they left camp 1 year ago.

_Flashback_

"_Bye!" Levana said happily they were 14 Alex and Simon hugged her and they walked towards Thalia's tree. When they were outside the border Simon confessed his feeling about Levana to Alex hoping his bestfriend would understand._

"_Alex" Simon called Alex looked at Simon while smiling "yeah?"_

"_I need to tell you something"_

"_what?"_

"_I like Levana" Simon confessed Alex smiled melted into a scowled "I thought you were my best friend " Alex said. "what do you mean?" Simon asked "I told you about my feeling towards Levana" Alex said. "when? Oh you mean that…." "I thought you were my best friend" Alex yelled._

"_Yeah I __**were **__you're not the only one who deserved to like Levana" Simon yelled too. "bye." Alex stated sourly and than the rivalry started._

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

"Hey Simon" Levana said while smiling completely not noticing the tense atmosphere between the two boys and Levana was completely stuck in the middle. Simon smiled at Levana "so shall we go to the dining pavilion?" Alex said Levana smiled at Alex "yeah I'm starving" Levana said and walking happily towards the dining pavilion.

"Look Alex…."

"Don't." Alex said Simon was about to replied when Levana shouted "Guys I'm starving to death come on chit chat later." Alex and Simon replied "in a sec" while Levana tapping her foot angrily. "We continued this later" Alex said and they jogged towards Levana.

**NO ONE POV (PERCY)**

Percy was having a bad day first Adrienne were missing then Chiron issued a quest without a prophecy that includes Levana and Luke. Percy sighed he was eating lunch at the Poseidon table alone when he felt someone sitting beside him.

"Hey dad" Levana said she sighed in exasperation Percy looked at her daughter with worry. "What's wrong seashell?" Percy asked "it's nothing dad" Levana said while playing with her food.

"Seriously Levana what's wrong?" Percy asked again.

"it's just that when I turn 16 you said I will be immortal right?"

"yes."

"I don't want to be immortal dad….." Levana whined she looked at Percy's eyes intently.

"Why?"

"I don't want to be the same forever making the same mistake and being unloyal to my husband or whatever because I'm bored" Levana said.

Percy put a comforting around his daughter shoulder while kissing the top of her head.

"You can't be unloyal to your husband" Percy said "why? Zeus did that to Hera Poseidon did that to Amphitrite and Annabeth did that to you" Levana said. Percy looked at his daughter and smiled softly.

"True love doesn't do that Levana even death cannot separate them its up to fate you can say you're bored but true love doesn't he's your other half and if you're bored that's mean he's not meant to be yours."

"I don't believe in true love they're stupid you went through hell for her but she left you for your half-brother" Levana explained thoughtfully.

Percy smiled "from the start she wasn't meant to be mine."

"Seriously? That's harsh you have children with her but she wasn't meant for you? Wow dad" Levana said Percy smile melt. Levana looked at him and her face soften.

"oh my gods dad I didn't mean to" Levana said she cursed herself for being so stupid "its okay seashell" Percy said when he looked towards Levana and smiled. "Ha Levana the blabber" a voice said.

**NO ONE POV **

Levana balled up her fist she hated him from the start her dad'd half-brother the jerk that Annabeth kissed. "ignore him L" her dad whispered while eating his food Levana tried to ignored him but it was hard when he said things about her. "Percy wimp you're a pain in the ass to dad you don't deserve to walk on earth I think you're dad's biggest mistake." Tyler said Levana knuckles turned white.

She stood up from the table causing everyone to shut up. "ENOUGH!" Levana yelled facing Tyler. Annabeth looked at her with surprise "what? your father need his little wittle Lwevana to stand up for him cause he's to SCARED?" Tyler said.

A big wave was formed behind Levana with a little hurricane and the earth was shaking Levana rise her hand. "I said ENOUGH!" Levana said and then the wave, mini hurricane was coming towards Tyler when the earth stop shaking and the wave/hurricane was gone.

Stood there Poseidon his trident absorbing those thing that Levana make a bead of sweat dripped from Poseidon's forehead. Everyone bow their heads including Levana and Tyler.

"No need to bow" Poseidon said heavily everyone looked at the god of the seas with awe Chiron walked towards Poseidon. "My lord what brings you here" Chiron said with hoarse voice after screaming for Levana to stop.

"The fate has issued a quest" Poseidon started everyone started to whispering Tyler looked smug. _Here it comes_ Percy thought "Silence!" Chiron said everyone was shutting up.

"what's the quest about dad?" Tyler said Poseidon glared at his son "The big three weapons are gone the seven and their children would go to this quest along with Nico diAngelo and Thalia Grace-DiAngelo" Poseidon said.

"What about the prophecy?" Levana asked "I'm sorry my dear" Poseidon said. "there's no prophecy" "then where will go?" Alex shouted from the zeus's cabin.

"The fates said The Jacksons have a terrible fate" Poseidon said everyone looked at the Jacksons with pity they shrugged it off. "The other families will go to the land beyond gods, the empire and the city of tragedy." "what do you mean where will the Jacksons go?" everyone shouted "there will be 7 left the other will go to Alaska, Rome and Athens" Poseidon declared.

"The history repeat?" Jason asked Poseidon nodded glumly "if it was like old times then they will have to go to…. Oh" Leo said giving pity to the Jacksons. "where?" the other shouted.

"The Jacksons shall go to Tartarus."

**AN/ Dum dum dum**

**Tartarus again? There are 4 destination Alaska, Rome and Athens there will be the big three weapon but what is in tartarus? And I decide to do a poll**

**Levana with whom?**

**Simon**

**Or**

**Alex**

**Pick pick pick**

**And this the name for the childrens and the meaning :**

**Levana= Rising sun (Latin)**

**Letha (Levana's middle name)= Oblivion (Greek)**

**Damien (Alex's middle name)= Tame**

**Bianca Tempesta Di angelo= Tempesta = storm (latin) think so? (Em)**

**Alkaois (Luke's middle name)= Strength**

**Emily Celena Zhang= Celena (moon)= Latin (Lena)**

**1674 words with AN wohoooo**

**till next time toodles**

**Dreamexzy start {Sat,13 April 2014} finish { Sat, 20 April 2014}**


End file.
